


The Young Leader and His Hyung

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Dynamite by bts is mentioned, JayWon are cuties, LEADER JUNGWON, M/M, back hugsssss, enhypen are whipped for the maknaes wbk, its domestic fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Jay was definitely a sucker for those dimples, even Engenes knew this. The two show their love for each other through loads of back hugs, cuddles, and hand-holding, but in all honesty, isn't everyone whipped for Jungwon?
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	The Young Leader and His Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, I mention their November 13th vlive, but I think I've described it well enough that even if you haven't watched it, you can understand what's happening. I wrote this bc I literally can't stop thinking about Leader Jungwon. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!

It was nearing the end of practice for the day, and the boys were allowed to freestyle for the last half hour or so to cool off their tired muscles. These freestyles were often what they live-streamed on YouTube, but not today.

As Jay fiddles with the music, trying to find a specific Ed Sheeran song (yet again), Jungwon stood in the middle of the room, showing off his popping skills. He had developed more of an authoritative aura since he was chosen to be the leader of Enhypen, the feeling subtle yet perceptible, and his members could feel it now as he flaunted his skills.

Satisfied with the song that he had clicked, Jay turned around to see his bandmates in various stages of either dancing, standing, or, in Heeseung and Sunoo’s case, goofing off with each other. He walked over to Jungwon.

“I can’t believe you stole my beanie. You know you’re wearing my favorite one, right?”

The thief in question paused to look at his hyung with a teasing face, as if to say, “What are you going to do about it?” and continued to dance to the beat of the song. Jay watched him dance in the mirror for a moment, the same few moves being repeated, and promptly copied his movements, leading to the pair synchronizing for a good couple of seconds. 

Jungwon stopped first, a bright smile across his face as he turned to his hyung. Jay, physically unable to not smile at the cutie, reciprocated the grin. He was a sucker for those dimples.

Jay startled slightly as he heard a sudden song change (really, Heeseung should be banned from changing the music mid-song). Jungkook’s voice from the intro of Dynamite blasted through the room, and everyone’s eyes lit up as their bodies got ready for the choreography. Ni-Ki, being an official ARMY of Enhypen, pushed to the front dramatically to show his hyungs how it’s done, causing the others to burst into laughter. Their maknae is adorable, that much they can agree on.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Eager to greet Engenes after working hard on their debut, Jay, Sunghoon, and Jungwon freshened themselves up and got ready for a vlive. They were to look over their Dawn concept photos with Engenes, sharing little stories about the experience, and also decorating pictures just like the others did in their last broadcast. 

The live went well, their energy boosted because of the support and love from the fans, and even Heeseung came in to visit, which was a pleasant surprise. As the three discovered, decorating with stickers and markers is pretty fun.

After Jungwon and Jay had presented their masterpieces to the camera, Sunghoon stood in front of the camera to show off his, with Heeseung watching his little brother diligently. The other two, while slightly engrossed in the meaning, were distractedly holding hands in the background. Since all attention was on the Ice Prince, not many noticed the two, but it was absolutely adorable.

Jay, being the caring hyung that he is to Jungwon, patted the younger’s leg and rested his hand there. Jungwon’s hand quickly found him and held on. Throughout Sunghoon’s explanation, the two stayed like that; Jungwon even absentmindedly played with one of Jay’s fingers as they nodded along to Sunghoon. It was comfortable, not forced in any way, and Jay was glad that he had someone who he could easily do skinship with, most of all glad that it was Jungwon. 

Their time with Engenes was over just a few moments later, and it was bittersweet; the fans are their energy, but the four also needed rest after training all day. They know that the best treat for Engenes would be for them to know Enhypen are taking care of themselves and preparing hard for a successful debut. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

The boys, after claiming that they were “too tired” to cook their own meals, roped a weary Jay into making them dinner. Jungwon, being helpful by nature, decided to be his self-proclaimed cooking assistant of the day. 

As Jay gently ordered around the younger (“Jungwon-ssi, can you get me that bowl, please?” or “Jungwon-ah, come taste this.”), he danced in tiny at the songs playing through the kitchen. Ask any member of Enhypen and they’ll tell you that Jay has a playlist for almost everything. 

While the work was a bit idle, the older stationed in front of the stove to make sure nothing burned, Jungwon placed himself behind Jay and situated them in a back hug, trademark of JayWon. Jay hummed to the younger in acknowledgment; usually, Jay is the big spoon, but Jungwon, although shorter, has broader shoulders, which are very useful when hugging his hyung. The leader, whose arms were wrapped around Jay’s middle so that he can still cook without trouble, smooshed his cheek into his shoulder.

“The food looks so good, hyung.”

“Well, you helped me make it, so it’ll probably taste ten times better.”

Jungwon giggled into Jay’s ear, a sound that put a huge smile on Jay’s face.

Slowly, the other five artists trickled into the kitchen, taking their place at the dining table as if they were summoned by the smell of food (which, of course, they were. You should never get in the way of hungry boys who have been training all day). After thanking the two for cooking, Enhypen eagerly ate dinner and recounted the day’s work, as well as discussing if they wanted to do anything together after the meal. 

They came to the conclusion that since the seven watched a movie last night (it was Star Wars if you were wondering; idols can still be relatable nerds), they wanted to break off and have their own free time. 

As Jake and Sunghoon did the dishes and Sunoo and Ni-ki occupied the makeup room (“Skincare is most important!” insists Sunoo), Heeseung, Jungwon, and Jay sat on the couch in the living room. The youngest of the three, currently settled between his hyungs, held one of their iPads as they scrolled through Twitter, reading memes and supportive messages from Engenes. Jay’s hand was resting on Jungwon’s knee, and Heeseung’s right arm was wrapped loosely around their little brother’s shoulder, face nearly blocking the screen because he wasn’t wearing his contacts. 

The youngest, who had now lost control of the device, seeing how Heeseung’s head was in the way and Jay was scrolling, let out a whine and a “Hyung, I can’t even see the screen!”

That caught the eldest’s attention. It was common knowledge, amongst Enhypen and Engenes alike, that Heeseung was whipped for Jungwon. They were practically father and son. It was also a proven fact that Jay was extremely whipped for the younger as well, although fans had described their relationship more as him being Jungwon’s uncle. He was a bit surprised at that comparison, but the fact that they recognized their close bond made it feel more special. 

After spoiling their leader as an apology, which the younger was not complaining about one bit, Jungwon shut off the iPad and declared that he was going to take a shower while the bathroom was still open, leaving his hyungs a bit dumbfounded but letting them have their own time together. As the two who had known each other the longest, and as the parents of the group, it would do them some good to get away from the kids for a few minutes. 

When he came back, hair wet and outfitted in pajamas, he found Heeseung sitting next to Sunoo and Ni-Ki, the younger two watching their hyung play a game on their Switch. Jake and Sunghoon were falling asleep on each other’s shoulders across the room.

He decided to venture into the bedroom in search of Jay. 

Success. 

Said hyung was sitting on his bunk, messing with his phone, wearing his glasses. Thankfully, the room lights were on; Jungwon didn’t want Jay to damage his eyes.

“Hey, hyung.”

“Jungwon-ah, don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry not sorry,” said the smiling younger, climbing into the side of the bed closest to the wall.

Jay extended his arm, inviting Jungwon to cuddle into his side. He obliged, burying his head into Jay’s chest, one arm wrapping around his hyung’s back and the other curling up to play with his hair. Jay kept scrolling on his phone, one-handed, enjoying the comforting hand running through his hair and the warmth snuggled into his side. All the while, Jungwon closed his eyes and relaxed. This was one of the best feelings in the world, the two separately decided. The bond they shared was truly one of a kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, we got our third debut teaser trailer today!! Please support my sons, Enhypen, and as always, comments are welcome.


End file.
